starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Trickstar/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E29 Marco Diaz going to Sensei's party.png S2E29 Star Butterfly carrying a large present.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'that's not a thing on Earth'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly setting down her present.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'I'll hold on to my gift'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly sets down Marco's present.png S2E29 People at Sensei's birthday party 1.png S2E29 People at Sensei's birthday party 2.png S2E29 Star Butterfly going to find Sensei.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'he knows Tang Soo Do'.png S2E29 Party griller grilling burgers and hot dogs.png S2E29 Griller flips beef patty into the air.png S2E29 Beef patty lands on party guest's plate.png S2E29 Another party guest holding up a plate.png S2E29 Party guest catches steak on his plate.png S2E29 Party guest holding up his caught steak.png S2E29 Sensei's mom getting a tattoo.png S2E29 Tattoo artist 'I can do whatever name you want'.png S2E29 Star and Marco watch Sensei do bike tricks.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'sick moves, birthday master'.png S2E29 Marco calls Sensei 'Sensei-tional'.png S2E29 Star and Marco laughing together.png S2E29 Star and Marco blown by the wind.png S2E29 Sensei doing handstand on halfpipe.png S2E29 Sensei excited for Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Sensei crying tears of joy.png S2E29 Blaine gasping with shock.png S2E29 Blaine slaps hot dog out of Claudia's hand.png S2E29 Blaine 'put down at that wiener'.png S2E29 Blaine 'Preston Change-O is coming!'.png S2E29 Claudia smiling with excitement.png S2E29 Marco excitedly pulling his hood cords.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'magic users in this dimension'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'Preston's not a magic user'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'he does magic tricks'.png S2E29 Star and Marco hear an explosion.png S2E29 Sensei hears trouble at his party.png S2E29 Party grill on fire.png S2E29 Sensei blows out grill fire with his hands.png S2E29 Sensei holding hot dog in triumph.png S2E29 Party griller 'the meat speaks'.png S2E29 Sensei and party griller looking at grill.png S2E29 Star and Marco wait for something to happen.png S2E29 Party guests wait for something to happen.png S2E29 Hot dog floating over the grill.png S2E29 Sensei 'he has arrived!'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O appears.png S2E29 Star Butterfly in surprise.png S2E29 Preston Change-O arrives to the party.png S2E29 Preston Change-O throwing confetti.png S2E29 Party guests cheer for Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Star Butterfly in complete awe.png S2E29 Preston Change-O takes Sensei's headband.png S2E29 Preston puts Sensei's headband under his hat.png S2E29 Sensei starstruck by Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston 'stick your head in my armpit'.png S2E29 Preston puts Sensei's head under his cloak.png S2E29 Sensei's headband reappears on his head.png S2E29 Sensei sucks some of Sensei's joy.png S2E29 Preston Change-O tips his hat to crowd.png S2E29 Marco impressed; Star in disbelief.png S2E29 Star Butterfly holding Marco back.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'that little guy is using magic'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O doing a ring trick.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum scoffing at Preston.png S2E29 Jeremy skeptical of Preston's magic.png S2E29 Preston Change-O challenging Jeremy.png S2E29 Preston reaches behind Jeremy's ear.png S2E29 Preston pulls out a large silver coin.png S2E29 Preston sucks some party guests' joy.png S2E29 Some party guests have watery eyes.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'tell your mom I said hi'.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum 'hi, Mom'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O meets a little girl.png S2E29 Preston reaches behind little girl's ear.png S2E29 Preston pulls out a pencil.png S2E29 Preston sucks some of little girl's joy.png S2E29 Star Butterfly gasps with shock.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'did your hat get bigger?'.png S2E29 Preston 'the nature of being a magician'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O walks away from Star.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'that's a real magician'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'it's a part of his act'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'this wasn't an act'.png S2E29 Star points Marco's face at Preston.png S2E29 Marco pulls Star's hands off his face.png S2E29 Marco 'the first time I saw a party magician'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'if you don't mind'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'enjoy some birthday magic'.png S2E29 Marco asks Preston to perform a trick.png S2E29 Preston asks Marco for a five-dollar bill.png S2E29 Marco Diaz looking for his wallet.png S2E29 Marco Diaz can't find his wallet.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'are you looking for...'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O reveals Marco's wallet.png S2E29 Preston presenting Marco's wallet photos.png S2E29 Marco Diaz impressed by Preston's magic.png S2E29 Preston makes Marco's wallet disappear.png S2E29 Preston Change-O sucks some of Marco's joy.png S2E29 Marco Diaz suddenly crying.png S2E29 Star Butterfly defending Marco.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'why is Marco sad?'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'I'm not sad'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'a bit of sleight-of-hand'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'you're a real magic user'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly vs. Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Sensei hears Star and Preston's arguing.png S2E29 Sensei intervenes in the argument.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'he did a trick'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'these lights came out'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly flailing her arms.png S2E29 Sensei 'he's just doing his job'.png S2E29 Preston 'my magic act isn't welcome here'.png S2E29 Sensei appealing to Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Sensei leads Preston away from Star.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'Star, it's not real'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'allow yourself to be entertained'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'by pretending that it's real'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly skeptical of Marco's words.png S2E29 Sensei's mom ready to cut the cake.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'I'll go look for him'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly goes to look for Sensei.png S2E29 Star Butterfly runs to the front lawn.png S2E29 Star Butterfly calls out to Jeremy.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum sad 'who cares?'.png S2E29 Jeremy Birnbaum tosses his large coin away.png S2E29 Star Butterfly holding Jeremy's large coin.png S2E29 Star Butterfly hears Preston in the garage.png S2E29 Star Butterfly spying on Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston sucking a lot of Sensei's joy.png S2E29 Star Butterfly in horrified shock.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'it's time for cake'.png S2E29 Sensei crying a lot of tears.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'not until after the cake'.png S2E29 Sensei tearfully goes to rejoin the party.png S2E29 Star Butterfly confronting Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'all right, you got me'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'I'm a joy sucker'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly aghast at Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'I can't create my own joy'.png S2E29 Preston 'I suck a bit of the joy from others'.png S2E29 Preston pointing at empty cans and bottles.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'you took a lot more than a little'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'that dude really loves magic'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O winking at Star Butterfly.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'you gotta go'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly dragging Preston by coattails.png S2E29 Star Butterfly threatening Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Close-up of Star Butterfly's angry glare.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'Sensei's been on my wait list'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'I kinda owe it to him'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'you're just gonna suck all their joy'.png S2E29 Preston shows Star his glowing hat.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'I don't even have room'.png S2E29 Preston 'you don't wanna ruin a guy's birthday'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly allows Preston to perform.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'I'm watching you, little man'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly pointing at her magic wand.png S2E29 Preston Change-O makes a deal with Star.png S2E29 Preston Change-O goes to rejoin the party.png S2E29 Star Butterfly tells Preston 'no joy sucking!'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly continues spying on Preston.png S2E29 Star Butterfly chewing on tree bark.png S2E29 Marco Diaz offering cake to Star Butterfly.png S2E29 Star smacks Marco's fork out of his hand.png S2E29 Sensei addressing the party guests.png S2E29 Sensei 'without him, this party would be'.png S2E29 Sensei 'totally lame'.png S2E29 Star and Marco listening to Sensei.png S2E29 Sensei presenting Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O standing on stage.png S2E29 Preston Change-O turning on a boombox.png S2E29 Preston Change-O begins his grand finale.png S2E29 Party guests watching Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Bird flies out of Preston Change-O's cloak.png S2E29 Party guests impressed by Preston's magic.png S2E29 Preston Change-O takes out a magic wand.png S2E29 Party guests enthralled by Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O reveals a magician's box.png S2E29 Sensei completely captivated by Preston.png S2E29 Preston Change-O asking for a volunteer.png S2E29 Sensei running onto the stage.png S2E29 Sensei inside Preston Change-O's box.png S2E29 Star Butterfly observes behind the curtains.png S2E29 Preston Change-O holding a sharp blade.png S2E29 Preston Change-O slides blade into the box.png S2E29 Marco Diaz cheering for Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O separates Sensei's body.png S2E29 Star Butterfly grabs Preston's coattails.png S2E29 Star Butterfly keeping an eye on Preston.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'whatever'.png S2E29 Preston slides another blade into the box.png S2E29 Preston separates Sensei's body again.png S2E29 Party guests cheering for Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O taking a bow.png S2E29 Preston Change-O looking sinister.png S2E29 Preston Change-O about to absorb more joy.png S2E29 Party guests having their joy sucked out.png S2E29 Preston Change-O sucking a lot of joy.png S2E29 Preston sucking all of the party guests' joy.png S2E29 Preston gets blasted by Star's magic.png S2E29 Star Butterfly after blasting Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Party guests in shock and confusion.png S2E29 Star Butterfly points her wand at Preston.png S2E29 Sensei 'what are you doing?!'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly apologizing to Sensei.png S2E29 Star commands Preston to tell the truth.png S2E29 Preston reveals the truth about his magic.png S2E29 Preston Change-O reveals cards in his sleeves.png S2E29 Party guests looking at Preston's cards.png S2E29 Preston Change-O holding a rabbit.png S2E29 Preston Change-O crumples up paper rabbit.png S2E29 Marco Diaz upset 'spoiler alert!'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O bending his box blades.png S2E29 Sensei in unbelievable rage.png S2E29 Sensei 'I knew I didn't feel dismembered!'.png S2E29 Sensei punches out of Preston's box.png S2E29 Sensei rolling off Preston's stage.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'the joy-sucking thing!'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O reveals his true nature.png S2E29 Preston Change-O 'it's harmless really'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'no, it's not!'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly gesturing to Jeremy Birnbaum.png S2E29 Jeremy crying on Sensei's front lawn.png S2E29 Preston 'no joy in him to begin with'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'you still shouldn't take their joy'.png S2E29 Preston Change-O apologizes to audience.png S2E29 Chelsea 'that girl just ruined our magic show!'.png S2E29 Star 'he was the one stealing your joy'.png S2E29 Chelsea 'you just stole my joy forever'.png S2E29 Chelsea angry at Star Butterfly.png S2E29 Sensei 'I'll never see a magic show again'.png S2E29 Sensei drops the microphone.png S2E29 Preston Change-O walks off the stage sad.png S2E29 Party guests feeling sorry for Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Party guests leaving the party angry.png S2E29 Star Butterfly trying to cheer up the guests.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'is all you want a magic show?'.png S2E29 Unnamed man 'yeah, that's what we wanted!'.png S2E29 Unnamed man walking away crying.png S2E29 Unnamed man walks away to the left.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'I'm not sure it was worth'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz 'you weren't right, Star'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'yeah, but I was right'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'magically sucking people's joy'.png S2E29 Sensei 'you did ruin my birthday'.png S2E29 Sensei 'that little guy was a creep'.png S2E29 Sensei 'I don't want nobody stealing my joy'.png S2E29 Sensei puts hand on Star's shoulder.png S2E29 Star and Marco looking at Sensei.png S2E29 Sensei 'I'm just gonna be bummed out'.png S2E29 Sensei 'glad I didn't get all my joy sucked'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly wondering where Preston is.png S2E29 Sensei 'I put him in the trunk'.png S2E29 Star Butterfly opening Sensei's car trunk.png S2E29 Star, Marco, and Sensei look inside trunk.png S2E29 Preston's top hat in Sensei's car trunk.png S2E29 Star Butterfly 'I was right all along'.png S2E29 Marco Diaz groaning in frustration.png Концепт-арты Trickstar concept 1.png Trickstar concept 1.jpg Trickstar concept 2.jpg Trickstar concept 3.jpg Trickstar concept 4.jpg en:Trickstar/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона